Some studies show that selenium (Se) can participate in the in vivo synthesis of glutathione peroxidase (GSH-Px), superoxide dismutase (SOD) and many selenium-containing proteins in organisms, and these substances have certain functions for eliminating free radicals and lipid peroxidation in organism, thereby reducing toxic hazards (Marrs, 1996; Wu Jun et al., 1999; Xue et al., 2001; Yin et al., 2007; Lin et al., 2008). In some selenium deficient regions of China (such as Keshan county in Helongjing Province), selenium deficiency may cause fatal myocardosis, which is also called as Keshan disease (Li et al., 2000). The population of these regions may alleviate symptoms of selenium deficiency by taking selenium agents, eating selenium-enriched common salt and selenium-enriched foods (Chen et al., 1993; Zhou Yang et al., 2004). The advantages of selenium-enriched foods such as easy absorption and rare-poisoning promote the cultivation and production of selenium-enriched crop plants. Besides China, Finland government also elevates selenium content of foodstuffs by applying selenium-enriched fertilizer (Levander, 1989). Selenium is applied in manners including foliage spray, soil application, seed dressing or water planting selenium application (Yang Guangqi, 1990; Zhou Xunbo et al., 2002; Hu et al., 2002; Xu and Hu, 2004).